I always be at your side
by Mavis Scarlet
Summary: Something is disturbing Abby. Gibbs notice it and told Tim to find out what is bothering her. I am really suck at summaries but please read this story. This is a One-Shot. Just plain old McAbby. Please review my story and please mark this as your favourite if you liked it. Cheers


**Author's note:**

-I hope you guys like this little story. It's just plain old McAbby. If you like it, please mark it as your favourite. And last but certainly not the least is PLEASE Review cause I need to know what did you guys think

* * *

><p><span><strong>I will always be at your side<strong>

Timothy McGee was heading down towards Abby's Lab because Gibbs told him to go down. He could still remember Gibbs telling him

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

"_McGee, what happened between you and Abby?" Gibbs looked at his young agent_

"_What do you mean boss? Me and Abby are totally fine"_

"_Well she didn't look fine when I went down earlier"_

"_Is she hurt or anything boss?"_

"_She looks fine but I know that something is bothering her. Go down and talk to her"_

"_Why do you want me to go down and talk to…" Before he could finish his words, Gibbs gave him the stare and it made him speechless_

"_Any problem McGee?"_

"_Nothing boss, I'll be going down now" He headed straight towards the elevator_

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

* * *

><p>"What is going on with Abby? I have to find out"<p>

He went in the lab where it usually was filled with Abby's rock music but this time it was weird. It was silent and it made Tim suspicious.

"Abby? Are you here?" He looked around and he found that Abby was in a corner of the room

Abby was sobbing because of something and her dark makeup was running down her face. She tried to wipe her tears when she notice that Tim was in her lab

"What do you want Tim. I'm busy here"

"Busy with what Abbs? Crying?"

"I'm not crying. Just some dust got in my eyes. What are you doing here?"

"Boss told me to get some finger prints from the victim" Tim tried to lie

"You're a bad liar you know Tim. Gibbs didn't send me any finger prints to scan"

"Well I tried. So care to tell me what happened"

"It's none of your business Tim. Now please just leave me alone" She said trying to push Tim towards the door

"Wait Abby. I need to know what happened" But Tim's efforts failed in vain as Abby managed to push him out of her lab and she slammed the door

"Something is really off here. I need to find out what"

Then he heard Abby talking to someone on a phone. He rushed back to the Bull Pen and he managed to trace the call. It led to an animal hospital just a few blocks from naval yard. He grabbed his coat and without noticing his other colleagues he went to the animal hospital. He arrived there in minutes. He went in and saw many animals mostly dogs. At that moment, he knew exactly what happened. It meant that something happened to Abby's German Shepherd named Jethro. He could still remember that same dog who almost killed him by biting his neck. He went to the front desk and asked the receptionist

"Do you happened to have a German Shepherd owned by a woman named Abby Scuito checked in here a couple days ago."

"Yes, Miss Scuito brought in a very ill German Shepard."

"How is Miss Scuito's dog now?"

"I am sorry to say that Miss Scuito's dog had died a couple of hours ago."

"I am sorry to hear that. Has Miss Scuito being told of this situation?"

"We just told her. She didn't received the news too good. We could hear her crying heavily on the phone"

"Thanks for telling me this. I have to go now" He left the animal hospital wondering how Abby was holding up. He stopped by a shop to buy a few "things" that hopefully would make her happy. He put the "things" at the back of his car and he went back to NCIS HQ

At NCIS HQ, he rushed down to Abby's lab but he felt disappointed that she wasn't there. He went to the Bull pen and only saw Gibbs working on something on his desk.

"Boss, where is Abby?"

"She went home. She said that she wasn't feeling well. Do you know what happened to her?"

"I know, but I gotta go. I'll tell you what happened later boss." Tim went straight to the elevator and down to the garage, quickly driving to her house. He didn't notice that Gibbs was smiling as he left. Gibbs knew exactly what happened to Abby from the beginning. And he also knew that Tim cared for Abby so much that he would do anything for her.

After what seems like hours of driving, but it was only fifteen minutes, he reached Abby's house. He unloaded his 'things' and went to her front door. He knocked but no one answered

"Abby! Are you in there? It's me Tim"

He turned the door knob and he found Abby in the floor, leaning back on the sofa staring off into space.

"Abbs? Are you alright?"

"Tim, I didn't hear you. What do you want from me now. I really don't have the time now"

"I know what happened Abby"

Abby looked up and he asked him "What do you mean you know what happened Tim?"

"It's the German Shepherd right. It died a couple of hours ago?"

"How did you know Tim. Wait. You just traced the call from my cell right. Figures. Now, you know what had happened right. So what do you want me to do now. Jethro is all that I had Tim but he had to die" She went into his arms and Tim shirt was soaked with tears.

"You still have us Abbs" He kissed him on her forehead trying to calm her down

"I know. And promise me this Tim. You won't leave my side ever"

"Abby. I can't…." Before he could finish, she interrupted him again

**"PROMISE ME TIM! PLEASE"**

"I'll promise that I won't leave your side." Before realizing it, they were about to kiss when a woof stopped them

"What was that?

"I almost forgot. I have something for you" He went outside and he brought the "things" in. It was a cage with a cute puppy.

"You bought this for me Tim?"

"Well, It ate a lot of my money but it was worth it"

"How can I ever repay you Tim?"

"There's no need to re-pay me. Just take care of it okay? And what would you name him Abbs?"

"I got a perfect name for him. I'll call him Timmy"

"You named it after me Abbs?"

"I love you Tim."

"I love you too Abbs" Without they realizing it, their lips connected and they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Hope that you guys like the story. Don't forget to review cause I need to know what did you guys think. Cheers**


End file.
